


when our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bear alone

by bbyseoul



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: yuto needed to stop testing his luck





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first pentagon fic how neat

yuto was having a great night. practice ended before midnight and the boys got to order take out from his favorite japanese restaurant. what could have possible ruined this night?

the answer is a thunderstorm. a thunderstorm can ruin everything. the ten of them were cuddled around a TV in their dorm when suddenly it went fuzzy. 

after the TV disconnected then their lights flickered a bit before finally dying. yuto rises up in the dark to see the figurines of his members fumbling for their phones.

"manager hyung says that there's a big storm that's happening till morning and we probably won't get power back. our electricity is fried." hwitaek sighs, "we should probably go to bed." 

yuto groans, "what a way to end the night." 

yuto tries to remain calm as he stumbles through the underlit room. he jumps at the sound of hyunggu running behind him. 

"sorry sorry hyung! hyojung hyung gave me the idea if i ran around maybe i would find you trying to make your way through the dorm! and i found you!" hyunggu smiles as he leads the way into their dorm. 

yuto could already hear wooseok's faint snores, how did he fall asleep so fast?

yuto shivers at the crack of thunder that practically shakes their dorm. he could hear jinho's scream and yanan laughing loudly across the hall. 

yuto turns his phone light up facing towards the ceiling so he could have some type of shine. he struggles to find some more comfortable clothing and has to pause as he shudders at the sounds from the storm.

yuto doesn't hate a lot of things. he's a very considerate and loving person and isn't too picky about a lot of stuff. but, if he had to say he didn't like one thing; it'd be the dark and especially storms alongside darkness. 

dark means gloomy, empty, alone and sadness and that's how it affects yuto the most. it reminds him of how he misses home sometimes or misses playing sports with his friends. he's had a lot of hardships while growing up and he doesn't regret it but the darkness likes to remind him of his sadness. 

yuto has successfully gotten his roommates to keep a lamp on at its dimmest setting for his comfort. they weren't aware of his fear of storms and he he hoped he could keep it under wraps. 

he finally finishes getting dressed in the nearby dark. the rain smacks against the window and the thunder rumbles softly. yuto lays on his back to face at the ceiling, he missed his lamp and he regrets not buying light bulbs earlier in the week.

"is anybody awake still?" hyunggu calls out, "this rain is too loud to be any type of relaxing." 

yuto doesn't want to admit that he was too tired but too scared to actually close his eyes. he was embarrassed to tell his roommates that he was scared of the dark. how much more embarrassing would it be if he admitted to be afraid of storms?

a sharp snap of thunder repeats after itself for almost five minutes. yuto couldn't help but bundle his covers into his fists as he let out a muffed whine. 

"yuto? hyung?" hyunggu whispers, "are you okay?" 

the thunder doesn't stop it repetitively hits and shakes the dormitory. yuto's lips can't stop quivering and he can't stop himself from spilling a few tears. 

"yuto hyung," hyunggu says again but closer than before. 

yuto doesn't move but he feels his bed dip in as hyunggu starts to get comfortable. hyunggu's hand is firmly placed on the nape of yuto's neck leading his head into the crook of hyunggu's shoulder.

"ah, hyung... you've been brave throughout this storm haven't you?" hyunggu whispers, "why didn't you just ask for comfort?"

yuto sighs, "cause it's embarrassing." 

"what's embarrassing? we're all humans and we all have fears. i was already worried because the power went out and i know you're afraid of the dark. but knowing you're afraid of the dark AND storms. i feel bad for leaving you to face it alone." hyunggu says with sincerity as he strokes yuto's hair. 

yuto unbawls his fists filled with covers to scoot himself closer to hyunggu. he didn't really have words to express his feelings towards him but he hoped his actions showed it. 

he grabs at the hem of hyunggu's shirt tracing his thumb along the threads. hyunggu doesn't stop rubbing his head or whispering comforting words into his ear.

"my hyung is so brave, so admirable and so strong." he'd constantly repeat to sooth his worries. 

yuto was surprised to even hear him mumble songs in his ears to drown out the sound of the storm. he couldn't his heart from beating so fast as hyunggu pressed yuto deeper into his embrace. 

 

yuto woke up that morning entangled with hyunggu's legs and his arms tightly around hyunggu's waist. he could hear hyojung and wooseok standing over his bed.

"they're so cute." wooseok mumbles 

"i'm glad hyunggu finally did something i was tired of hearing how cute yuto was." hyojung says 

yuto hears them walk away from his bunk and he pinches hyunggu's side a little. 

"you think i'm cute?" yuto asks softly in hyunggu's ear.

hyunggu shakes his head, "you're cuter when you're asleep good night hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> there's this v stream where pentagon are telling each other ghost stories and yuto gets so scared and clings onto hyunggu. 
> 
> long story short yuto is so cute and deserves to be held 24/7


End file.
